My Short Story
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Saat dua orang sahabat yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengerti hal abstrak yang bernama cinta. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan hancur? Atau persahabatan akan berubah menjadi cinta? Let's Read. RnR, please?


**A/N : maaf ya, author notesnya ada diatas. Ini adalah fict editan dari fictku yang sebelumnya karena songfict dilarang, jadi aku buat editannya tanpa lirik. Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan. Mungkin di fict ini akan berchapter. Tapi, bukan merupakan lanjutan dari fict yang sebelumnya. Tapi, kalau readers yang membaca merasa seperti lanjutan juga gapapa =='' *author plin plan*. Fict yang ini terinspirasi dari klipnya Mba' Taylor Swift *emang Tylor Swift mau dipanggil Mba'?* yang berjudul You Belong With me. Kalo fict depan berjudul tentang apa ya? Silahkan ditunggu! *siapa yang mau nunggu? BAKA!* hehe (: daripada banyak cingcong *readers: huuuuu.. bahasanya 'cingcong' yang gengsi dikit napa?* Iya deh, daripada banyak ngomong authornya, mendingan let's read ajah!**

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belong to Uchiha Bersaudara

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Genre : Romance & General

Rate : K (Maybe ?)

Summary :

Saat dua orang sahabat yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengerti hal abstrak yang bernama cinta. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan hancur? Atau persahabatan akan berubah menjadi cinta? Let's Read. RnR, please?

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, alur nggak jelas, DLL

Don't Like Don't Read..

NO FLAME, PLEASE?

~HAPPY READING~

-Sakura's POV-

Kau berdiri dengan telepon genggam menghiasi tanganmu. Aku tahu siapa yang kau hubungi. Pasti 'dia'. Rival sekaligus sahabatku bukan? Aku yakin wanita dengan rambut pirang yang selalu di kuncir tinggi pasti sedang berkomunikasi denganmu—seorang pria dengan rambut biru dongker mencuat dan mata kelam obsidianmu. Tapi, mengapa kau tak secerah biasanya? Mengapa kau tak menyunggingkan senyummu saat berkomunikasi dengannya? Saat kau melihat kearahku, aku segera mengambil notes besarku dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Hn. Hanya masalah biasa." Itu jawabanmu yang kau tulis di notes besarmu dan kau tunjukan melalui jendela kamarmu. Ya, kamar kita—kau dan aku, memang bersebrangan. Kita tetangga. Bukan. Bukan hanya tetangga. Kita sahabat.

Kembali ku tulis beberapa kata di notes besarku.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn. Tenang saja. Aku baik." Kau kembali menulis dan menunjukannya pada jendela kamarmu.

"Baiklah. Jika perlu teman, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Hn."

Aku masih setia memperhatikanmu dibalik jendela kamarku. Aku tahu kekasihmu mulai marah karena kau sudah mulai berbicara dengan sedikit keras pada ponselmu. Aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Kau mulai menghubunginya. Tapi, aku tahu, ia tak mau mengangkatnya. Aku tahu apa alasannya tak mau menerima telponmu. Ia tak bisa mengerti gurauanmu. Ia tak mengerti tingkah lucumu.

XXX

Hari ini hari Senin. Aku masih lelah akibat upacara mendadak tadi pagi. Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang empukku. Menyingkap tirai yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihatmu. Aku melihatmu kembali dengan ponsel menghiasi tanganmu. Ia pasti sedang menghubungimu. Yah, ini memang seperti biasa. Sangat biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa.

XXX

Aku menyetel radio dikamarku dengan musik kesukaanku. Walau kutahu, ini bukan musik kesukaanya. Tapi, aku kembali melirikmu. Aku rasa, kau menyukai musikku juga. Aku tahu itu karena kau mulai menggerakan kepalamu santai sesuai dentum lagu yang sedang menggema dikamarku. 'Dia' tak akan pernah tau. Bagaimana kau tertawa lepas. Bagaimana kau tersenyum manis. Bagaimana kau bernyanyi merdu ketika kau disampingku. Tapi, itu semua hanya sebatas sahabat. Mungkin 'dia' memang pacarmu. Tapi, apakah dia tahu semua cerita tentangmu? Kurasa tidak.

XXX

Aku dan dia memang berbeda. Ia selalu tampak feminin. Aku? Hei, aku selalu tak peduli dengan tampilanku. Aku ingin sesuatu yang simpel. Tomboy. Satu kata yang selalu terucap dari bibirmu saat aku minta pendapatmu tentang panampilanku. Aku tahu kekasihmu selalu memakai rok setiap berkencan. Tapi, saat aku berjalan untuk mengabiskan waktu sebagai sahabat denganmu, kau terlihat lebih santai. Aku memang selalu berpenampilan simpel. Hanya celana jeans dan kaos yang kukenakan.

XXX

Kau adalah kapten dari tim basket. Sedangkan dia adalah kapten dari pemandu sorak. Kalian cocok. Menurutku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya duduk dibangku tanpa menikmati pertandingan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Disini aku terpaku melihat wajah sempurnamu. Aku hanya bisa berkhayal dimana kau terbangun dan menemukanku yang selalu disini untuk menunggumu. Menemukan hal yang kau cari selama ini. Bahwa hal yang kau cari selalu berada disisimu. Menunggumu menemukannya.

XXX

Jika kau bisa melihatku disini. Aku yang selalu ada untukmu. Aku yang selalu mengerti dirimu. Tapi, itu hanya perasaanku. Kau mencintaninya. Bukan aku. Tapi, bisakah kau sekali menengokku? Melihatku yang selalu berada disampingmu? Membagi sebagian perhatianku padamu? Aku selalu berteriak dalam hatiku, 'Apakah kau tak tau? Bahwa sebenarnya kita akan bersama?' itu hanya khayalanku.

Kita berjalan sebagai sahabat bersama. Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa menerima semuanya. Ini terlalu sakit. Aku selalu merasakan sakit ini setiap kita bersama. Aku tak bisa berfikir, bahwa ini yang seharusnya kita jalani.

XXX

Kita tertawa dibangku taman ini berdua. Walau tawaku menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. Merobek kembali luka lamaku yang mulai terobati. Ini hanya akan bertambah parah jika kita berdua. Aku mencoba untuk bersabar. Mencoba berfikir tentang diriku sendiri. Hei, bukankah ini mudah?

Senyummu membuatku nyaman. Senyum manismu yang dapat membuat seluruh kota bersinar karena hangatnya senyummu.

XXX

"Sakura," panggil suara merdumu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu mau bersahabat denganku?"

Mungkin ini saatnya untukku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi, aku tahu ini akan merusak semuanya. Persahabatan yang dengan sulit kita bangun. Hei, jika ini memang waktunya. Aku akan siap menerima semua konsekuensinya.

"Ka-karena a-aku me-men-"

TIN.. TIN..

Suara klakson mobil yang sangat ku kenal terdengar nyaring ditelingaku.

Kesempatanku sudah hilang. Lagi. Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa melihat senyum manismu lagi sejak ia memilikimu. Walau kadang kau masih menampakannya. Kau selalu berkata 'aku baik' jika sedang ada masalah. Apa kau menghindariku? Hei, apa yang 'ia' lakukan sehingga kau merubah sifatmu? Ino—kekasihmu, tersenyum sinis padaku. Apa artinya semua ini? Apa aku tak berhak untuk memilikimu lain waktu?

XXX

Ia memakai sepatu tinggi favoritnya kali ini. Sedangkan aku? Apakah kau melihat disisi lain taman ini aku sedang memperhatikanmu? Sesekali memandang sepatu sneakers yang kita beli bersama sebagai lambang persahabatan. Apa kau masih menyimpannya? Apakah aku bisa mengenakan sepatu heels seperti dia? Kalian mulai mendekatkan wajah. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku berpaling untuk melihat sisi lain taman ini. Sakit. Terlalu sakit. Aku kembali duduk dibangku taman ini. Mengkhayalakan khayalan sama seperti waktu itu. Kapan kau bangun dan menyadariku yang selalu ada disisimu?

XXX

Aku selalu menunggumu dibelakang kamar. Kamar kita bersebelahan bukan? Tak aneh jika aku menunggumu dibelakang kamarmu. Tapi, mengapa kau tak tahu bahwa selama ini aku menunggu? Mengapa kau tak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya kau akan denganku? Walau itu hanya khayalanku.

Oh, aku ingat saat kau mengantarku pulang kerumah. Waktu itu tengah malam. Dan aku masih menunggumu yang berjanji untuk datang ketaman. Aku bodoh? Memang aku bodoh. Selalu mengaharapkanmu yang kutahu kau tak akan pernah bisa menganggapku. Aku tahu hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Saat kau akan menangis.

Aku tahu lagu favoritmu. Aku akan memperdengarkannya jika kau sedang bersedih. Aku yakin itu akan mebuatmu tertawa. Kau selalu memberitahuku tentang mimpimu. Mimpimu bersamanya. Walau aku sakit mendengarnya. Rasa sakit itu terobati setelah aku melihat senyum manismu yang terkembang dibibirmu. Pernahkah kau berfikir pada siapa akhirnya kau melabuhkan hatimu? Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa itu aku? Tempatmu melabuhkan hatimu yang terakhir?

XXX

Hari ini ulang tahun Ino—kekasihmu. Aku mencoba untuk tampil feminin kali ini. Aku mengenakan gaun putih yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Mengenakan sepatu heels yang selama ini aku sembunyikan karena aku tak ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ingin berubah. Aku mengenakan beberapa aksesoris pelengkap. Tas kecil berwarna putih juga ada didekapanku. Aku gugup. Kau tahu? Apa komentarmu saat melihatku begini? Tak lupa aku selipkan kertas dari notes besarku. Terlukis tiga kata yang selama ini ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku ingin membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku yang selalu ada disampingmu. Dan menyadarkanmu bahwa aku pantas untukmu. Walau aku masih berkhayal.

XXX

Aku sudah sampai disini. Aku masih gugup untuk bertemu denganmu. Apa komentarmu tentangku? Aku masih setia berdiri didepan pintu. Untuk memantapkan hatiku. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk dalam keramaian pesta. Tapi, apa ini? Mengapa mereka menatapku heran? Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Aku coba mengacuhkan pandangan mereka. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku takut mereka mencemoohku. Mereka menertawaiku karena penampilanku. Hei, apa ada yang salah? Aku coba menampilkan senyumku. Tapi, akhirnya senyum kikuk yang muncul. Aku memang aneh. Aku memang tak boleh feminin. Benarkan? Aku mencoba mencari sosoknya—Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memandang semua sisi ruangan pesta ini. Hingga mataku bertemu pandang dengan dengan mata seseorang yang selalu aku harapkan. Mata onyxnya yang kelam.

"Sakura," ia memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke, mengapa memandangku begitu?" aku bertanya gugup.

"Kau.. cantik." Jawabnya. Apa? Tak pernah selama ini ia mengatakan itu padaku. Ia selalu mengatakan aku aneh. Pipiku terasa seperti terbakar. Aku yakin tomat akan iri jika melihat warna pipiku sekarang.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku.." aku mengeluarkan kertas dan membuka lipatannya.

"I Love You." Kata itu yang terlihat saat aku membuka lipatannya. Aku tak tahu apa tanggapannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan kertas lainnya dari dalam saku tuxedo miliknya.

"I Love You." Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menunjukan tiga kata yang selama ini aku inginkan darinya. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai. Tapi, sebelumnya, ia sudah menghampiriku dan menrengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Aku juga mengucapkan perasaanku yang selama ini aku pendam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Kemana? Ino bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatku yang lain—Ino.

"Aku telah berakhir dengannya tadi siang. Ikut saja. Nanti kau akan tahu." Ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa khayalanku selama ini akan terwujud.

"**Jangan pernah berhenti berharap sebelum kau menemukan jawaban atas harapanmu, Uchiha –piip-"**

**A/N: disini ada author notes lagi. Gimana ceritanya? Apakah tidak berkenan? Atau sangat berkenan? *readers:Mimpi, lo author!* hehe.. bercanda.. (: bolehkah saya minta saran? Tapi, NO FLAME, iyah? Silahkan yang mau review jangan malu-malu! *readers: siapa yang malu? Authhornya kali yang malu-maluin!* mungkin chapter dua bukan lanjutin dari chapter yang ini. Tapi, tergantung cara readers bacanya sih.. oke, daripada banyak cing- gajadi, ngomong ajah yang enak, authornya mendingan akhir kata**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**KLIK ATAU PENCET AJA TULISAN BIRU-BIRU DIBAWAH INI! *caps jebol***


End file.
